


HermitCraft-oneshots and poems UwU

by Gale_Playz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Fluff and Angst, Friendship is Magic, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alex and grian have funny moments, bdub's gets on tango's nerves (boomer business), bdubs has had enough of tango (the cheeky little boi), doc gets annoyed by grian, just simple sweet wholesome days, other hermits will be added as the stories come along, please go easy on me, we are all family here, xisuma is a dad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Playz/pseuds/Gale_Playz
Summary: not a story sorry........eeeeeeeeeeeep
Comments: 68
Kudos: 29





	1. summaries of what i do

**Author's Note:**

> not a story sorry........eeeeeeeeeeeep

hi there!!!!!!!!!!!! my name is gale_playz and i love minecraft and writing stories and poems. i only write hermit craft fan-fictions and original stories but that might change in the future sooooooo yup!!!!! i'm ready to take suggestions in the comments and criticism(though i don't tolerate abusive behavior). i will also post stories and song lyrics that i write here(please dont be mad if their rubbish..... it's my first time TwT) i may edit this in the future but for now i am gona wait for the comments and kudos to come in. i don't have a particular schedule so please be patient with me while uploading ( i have school as well......hehe) okay so thats it i think thanks for reading this!!!!! if any one has ideas tell me in the comments the next chapter is gonna be you guys deciding what you want me to post i have a few titles (only titles and in the meantime i may post my first book( maybe one chapter not sure \\_o_/) okay thats it from and my rambling see ya in the next chapter.


	2. titles and questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay now as said in the chapter before, i'm gonna post titles lemme know what you want in the comments OwO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clarify i am not giving these ideas away i just want to know what you wan to see in the next chapter (which will be an actual story) some may be added into the book some may not and supposing there is a chance that i don't want to do one of them i'll let ya know in one of the chapters. read this chapter and tell me in the comments which of these stories you want to see next i also think i'll start posting my very first book (not one shot) soon.... (i have two so keep reading till the end for something else)

okay so you've read the notes now onto the titles some of them have terribly vague ideas some of them don't have summaries at all just titles and some are alright tell me in the comments and the most voted will appear in the net chapter (if you want me to change the title i may accept request... I dunno don't be upset if don't cuz it may come in the future) okay enough about me rambling time to get started!!!!!!!!

1\. That walk in the forest  
POV: grian  
summary: grian decides to chill for a bit and take a walk in the forest but something grabs his attention....... a feather? And a calling of his past.......? 

2.The tree house  
POV: bdub's  
summary: bdub's not only gotta sleep, he needs a break so builds a tree house for a calming week.

3.Unrecognized talent  
POV: mumbo  
summary: everybody knows him as the redstoner..... but what happens when he accidentally lets out another secret talent that he possesses............? 

4.sensitive rock  
POV: docm77  
summary: everyone thinks he's brave, courageous, a person who never shows what he really feels and as hard as a rock. But when Xisuma see's him in tears that changes.........

5.Escape to dreamland  
POV: Tango Tek  
summary : tango's tired he wants to escape at least for awhile so while he falls asleep he dreams of an adventurous dimension......what if it came true?

6\. If my doodles came alive  
POV: grian  
summary: grian loves to draw after all he is an architect but after he plays with one of scar mysterious crystals he notices something different in his book of drawings.........

7.Twin company  
POV: Xisuma  
summary: Evil Xisuma and Xisuma have a fight and EX reveals something that was hiding inside............... what will Xisuma do once he finds that he was the cause for his brothers unhappiness

8.Henry stickmin on hermitcraft (crossover)  
POV: henry  
summary: henry accidentally teleport's himself to hermitcraft for a day and chills with the hermits...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so that's it !!!!!!! i am so exciting to start writing for ya'll (squeeeeeeeeeee) see ya there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> edit: future me here added to more so ......... lemme know what you think. also i'm gonna start uploding the book i was talking about earlier later today (maybe not) so stay tuned ;)


	3. Bdubs gotta build!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B'dubs has had enough with his mega base. He's really tired and as much as he doesn't want to admit it.......... sleep isn't gonna help. So for a month he takes a break and builds a tree house to relax in, but a notorious little prankster (who goes by the name of grian) decides that b'dubs is a new victim for one of his pranks and gets in the way of the older builder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo boi okay first story i hope you like it. a huge thank you to PsychoJellyfish for encouraging me. i was really nervous to start uploading but she helped me get over it so yeah thank you! (guess who's lazy and didn't have time to check the chapter) i didn't realize how long the chapter would be..... yikes

_bdubs was in a bit of a hassle yesterday. But today? Oh no he on the ball with his work. Bdubs had gotten a creativity block while he was working on his mega base and so (suggested by scar) he took a break, but bdubs doesn’t take normal breaks. His version of taking a break was building. He was working on his tree house which was honestly quiet relaxing compared to what he faced a few hours ago. He shuddered at the memories...there were a few good points though........._

_nope that was not what he wanted_ . _it looked too off ._ And he couldn't figure out the reason. _okay that's it I’m taking a break!_

He put all of his building resources into a shulker box and left it there. Spamming rockets, he took off from the cliff and glided towards his house. Unfortunately for him, to add fuel to the fire, he tripped and fell while trying to make a graceful landing on his doorstep. "Oh that's great.... just really great!" he muttered under his teeth. Picking himself up, he walked up to his door only to find it missing. "GRIAN... wrong time......." he sighed. And not bothering to get to his bed he collapsed on the floor with a soft thud. "What am I to do........? I can’t keep making and breaking my castle. And now I need to fix my doors. I’m tired.... maybe I’ll just stay here and get. Some re-". He mumbled as he fell asleep

"argh where are those potions I swear I left some spare here!?" bdubs was awoken by a certain mayor scrambling around the bedroom, skipping from chest to chest to get what he wanted. "Huh? wha-..... Scar?" bdub's was still woozy, so as he tried to get up he stumbled over his legs. Thankfully scar was there to catch him. "Oh thank goodness you’re awake. bdubs your a mess! What were you thinking falling asleep on the floor WITHOUT THE DOOR?!?!" scar yelled angrily. "Okay okay I’m sorry I yelled like that. But you've got to take care of yourself. Look at you B you barely have the strength to walk!" "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" and to prove it he stood up, a bit more quickly than wanted and ended up stumbling again into scar's arms. Scar gently set him down on the bed and gave him a scorn. _Curse his strength_ "bdubs you were in an infinite death loop for goodness sake!" scar tried to reason with him. He pulled out his communicator and showed the messages on chat

**bduboleO100 was slain by a zombie**

**bduboleO100was shot by a skeleton**

docm77: u ok dude?

**bduboleO100was blown up by a creeper**

cubfan135: are you okay bdubs?

**bduboleO100 suffocated in a wall**

GoodTimesWithScar: i'm gonna go look for him. I think he's stuck

**bduboleO100 was killed by a slime**

Tangotek: O_o

ImpulseSV: do you need help?

GoodTimesWithScar: yes pls

"Oh......" bdubs sighed. _That’s why it hurt to get up. Though for the life of me I can't remember anything_. "what happened?" he asked "well we kept seeing this death loop in the chat and i decided to come here and help. when I found you, you were being spawn camped. And I assume it was because you didn't replace the doors" scar answered. "Oh .... Where am I?-" he looked around. He was in scar's starter base. "larry was more than happy to have you as a guest" scar smiled. “Tango impulse and doc dropped by and helped me take care of the mobs. It was a nightmare! Your house became a sort of target practice for the creepers. Thankfully the boys were there to fix it up but I thought it would be best to keep you away from your base for awhile." scar explained patting bdubs on the shoulder. bdubs noticed that scar had dark circles under his eyes. "Scar, have you slept at all?" bdubs asked concern written all over his face. "Um no... Your more important, now where were those potions-?" scar returned to search his barrels and chests. "Scar I’m fine really-" but before he could finish bdubs was interrupted by scar "yes here they are" he pulled out a potion of healing and a potion of regeneration. "bdubs here do you want me to help you?" scar asked sweetly. bdubs was touched by the mayor's kindness . "It’s alright scar I’m good”. He took a potion from scar. The purple suited mayor watched bdubs gulp the healing potion. The sweet melon taste refreshed bdubs. He felt a familiar tingle as the potion took effect. "Thank you, scar. That really helped me". bdubs gratefully took the second potion from scar and drank it. bdubs tried to stand up again, scar helped him up. "See scar i'm fine now please get some sleep" bdubs looked at scar with a smile. "We wouldn't want to have our mayor become sleep deprived now would we?" bdubs wiggled an eyebrow which made scar chuckle. "Alright , alright. i'll sleep but not after dropping you off at your base .okay?" scar asked for confirmation. “Okay fine. Just this once."

And so he and scar set off towards the village and castle that bdubs was working on. He felt disgusted when he looked at his castle. _Nothing looked right. It was all wrong ...wrong, wrong, and wrong!_ He decided to concentrate on flying because scar was giving him a look. They both touched down at the doorstep of the newly built house. The sun was peeking out of the horizon in the east. Tango doc and impulse were sitting by a fire they started net to the lumber house. Seeing scar and bdubs approach the three got up to greet them.

"Hi Bdubs, hope you’re doing alright now. That was one heck of a mob camping you know .it took all night-"impulse spoke letting a small yawn escape him “but we gottem done”. bdubs smiled at the affection of the hermits. He was glad to have the hermits watch his back for him. "I’m fine thank you. guys, I really appreciate it but you guys better get some rest by the looks of things, you guys are really tired" he smiled in assurance.doc stepped forward and gently squeezed bdubs shoulder "okay bdubs glad to see you're okay. I’ll catch ya later" bdubs smiled back at him and with that he took leave.

Tango was giving bdubs a questioning look. "What’s up tango?" bdubs asked reading his expression. "Well I was just wondering, how did all your doors disappear?" "Ah well I assume it was the 'jungle bandit/pesky bird' (wink wink) who did it" scar answered the question for him. "Oh well that explains everything." the two boomers chuckled. But bdubs stayed sullen. "Kay me and impy gotta go. We have to restock colour complete. See you sleep master!" tango turned and shot off into the sky. "Hey wait for me tango!" impulse yelled after tango. "Sorry dude gotta go see you later”. The shovel shuffler took off after his friend towards the shopping district. Scar turned towards bdubs.

”oh that reminds” he pulled out his sword and placing it on bdub's right shoulder then left, the wizard/mayor said "I mayor of the shopping district hereby dub you the assistant mayor!" "Really scar?!" bdubs eyes widened with joy. Scar giggled at the expression on his friend's face. "Okay I have a few duties to attend to. Are you sure you'll be okay dubs?" “Yeah I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I’ll see you later fine mayor!" scar smiled and took off. bdubs kept waving till he was out of sight.....

But he put all of that behind him now and was quiet honestly enjoying himself. He was annoyed by the fact that grian had caused too much havoc for him, but decided that he would talk to him later. Bdubs had a spring in his step. He hummed to himself as he worked on the house, cherishing the fact that he was now assistant mayor (which definitely meant that he was higher than cub, sucker!). He chuckled at that thought. He had finished the “tree” part of the “tree house” which resembled a banyan variety, and was now working on the actual house.

The former campaign captain had just about finished the framework when he heard the sound of rockets being used. _Oh for goodness sake please don’t tell me I have to deal with another one of those pranks._ He was particularly galled. He decided it was best to just ignore it and keep working. The boomer heard a soft giggle that he knew too well. He resorted to panic singing. “I am gonna ignore whatever made that noise~” he sang in the most ridiculous and random tune . _can’t wait to get that remixed._ He cursed himself inwardly. bdubs waited awhile for the noise to come back. The black haired hermit heaved a sigh of relief when he didn’t hear it again.

He had made pretty good progress now and took a step back to see his build. “Ooooh baby, yeah that looks fantastic!” It looked quite good for a house that started out with no plans. bdubs was honestly beaming right now and he thought nothing could wipe the smug of his face. _He thought....._ Just as he had finished admiring his masterpiece he heard the hiss of a creeper.”Uh oh!” In fright he tumbled backwards and fell of the tree and before he could do anything........

**BdoubleO100** **fell from a high place**

_Who goes to interrupt my peace and quiet?_ He respawned on his bed (which thankfully he had put outside his tree house) and tried his best to reassure the chat that he was fine, which was going crazy

Keralis: oh no bubles! 

Tangotek: are we looking at another round of what happened last night?

GoodTimesWithScar: are you okay?!!!!!!

ImpulseSV: i’m coming

Docm77: oh not again

cubfan135: same thing?

BdoubleO100: No impulse. You don’t have to come. I’m fine don't worry just heard a stupid creeper hiss......and fell

Docm77: okay now that is hilarious. Man I wish I had seen that!

Tangotek: pfft classic bdubs

BdoubleO100: haha very funny

_Okay that does it they laughed at him fall! That creeper is gonna meet my axe!_

Just as he got up a very red hermit came laughing around the corner.

“Hey bdubs fancy seeing you here...” the approaching hermit chuckled. “Oh hey grian!” said bdubs putting on the widest smile that he could. “So you liked my joke?” grian asked raising an eyebrow? “What joke?” bdubs questioned. “The creeper joke of course!” grian said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Oh so it was you.....” the hermits shaking fists, hidden by his forced smile. “of course! So did you like it?” the gremlins eyes widened with excitement. “Oh I thought it was the most wonderful thing ever!” bdubs said between gritted teeth. “Really? Cuz it doesn’t sound like it” grians excitement slowly disappearing. “Oh now why would you think that grian?” bdubs raised his voice. “Is there something on your mind bdubs?” “No. not at all. I JUST LOVE BEING PRANKED AND MADE FUN OF GRIAN!” bdubs was now yelling. “bdubs get to the point will ya?”Frustration was now written on grians face.

“You want a straight answer... alright then. Grian you prank me, you won’t let me sleep. You steal my doors which PUTS ME IN A STUPID DEATH LOOP, AND NOW YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT. I’M SICK OF IT. AN I WOULD REALLY APPRECITE IF YOU LEFT ALREADY.” Bdubs huffed. This made grian upset. A tear rolled down his cheek, making bdubs feel slightly remorseful “i-i’m sorry OKAY? I DIDN’T MEAN ANY OF IT! bdubs you could have just told that you had a problem with me. BUT APPARENTLY YOU LOVE YELLING. WELL FINE. I’LL LEAVE, ATLEAT ONE OF US UNDERSATNDS THE OTHERS FEELINGS!” and with that, grian turned to leave, spamming enough rockets to leave a half guilty bdubs is a whirl of sparkles.

_Hah finally some peace and quiet._ Bdubs said to himself and got back to working on his tree house. _Was it worth it though?_ I tiny sentence, yet pierced like a knife.

Bdubs kept working on his tree house. He didn’t hum. And he wasn’t fast. But this time he knew why. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to build if there was something bothering him _. Grian was only trying to make me feel better. It’s not like he meant any harm. And he did apologize._ Bdubs dropped his building resources into a shulker ox and sat cross-legged on the half finished floor, with his head in his hands. _That wasn’t quite how I wanted to go._ He quickly got up. And shot off into the sky. Gaining altitude, he looked around for the hermit he wanted to see. Lucky for him grian hadn’t left. He was sitting curled up on himself on the cliff edge, that bdubs built. He seemed overwrought, which is quite unusual for the jumpy hermit. _I did that didn't I?_ bdubs glided towards the red hermit and softly landed.

"What do you want? Weren’t you the one who told me to get lost?" the small hermit said wiping his nose on the sleeve of his jumper. bdubs slowly walked forward and knelt next to grian. “grian, you’ve apologized. Now it’s my turn. I’m really sorry grian. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.” He squeezed grians shoulder which made the hermit turn to face him” I really didn’t mean what I said, I love having you around and i enjoy the pranks you play. It just went a bit too far, and i wasn’t in the mood i guess. I’m really sorry.” Bdubs stood up tears in his eyes. “You’re probably right grian, I don’t understand your feelings, and i have been a horrible friend to you. I can understand if you don’t want to forgive me” he said, voice cracking. Grian got up to face the bdubs. A smile formed on his lips. And before bdubs could react he was pulled into a tight embrace. Bdubs sobbed into grians shoulder, but not from saddness. He was glad to have his friend back. A tiny smile formed on his face. 

"bdubs..." grian started but was cut off by the bigger hermits rambling "oh grian I’m so sorry i just-" "it's okay bdubs i forgive you. I knew you had a few troubles yesterday so I thought I could cheer you up. I guess I went about the wrong way when i pranked you. I’m sorry too bdubs. But next time if you have problems with me come and talk to me about it. It’s not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up like this." grian rubbed circles on the back of the sobbing hermit. "i'm just glad you're not mad at me g" bdubs spoke regaining his posture. "Oh that reminds-" grian said reaching into his inventory he pulled out a shulker box filled with resources. "Here!" he pushed the box into bdubs hands. The dark hermit peeked inside to see half a stack of ancient debris, gold and a whopping amount of warped wood and stone. " i thought you could use these for your build since you were stuck" a cheeky smile playing on grians face "grian this is amazing. i finally have an idea for the castle thank you!" "No problem b. do you want help with the tree house?" "Yeah! I’d love to have some help!"

Bdubs and grian worked together in a rhythm. Bdubs was extremely happy and his mind was now flowing wit ideas. Grians laugh was extremely contagious, and so the hermits ended up falling into a fit of giggles every now and again. But they ended up completing the house which looked better than ever.

bdubs looked up at the sky, as he was working on his castle the next day, and noticed grian shoot across. bdubs waved and grian did a backflip in air as a greeting. What bdubs didn’t notice was that grian had dropped some glass while he did the backflip, which was now making it’s home in bdubs inventory. “GRIAN!” bdubs snarled but a hearty laugh overpowered his anger. Grian shot off into the distance laughing like a maniac. “Oh I’ll be sure to get him back later” he chuckled to himself. But for now bdubs gotta build!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rule no.1 of writing a book, if you rush it, it's probably not gonna happen. there was basically alot of confusion and it just didn't sound right to me this felt better though (thats probably why you see a slight change in the format. i hope you enjoyed this story. uploads will be a little delayed cuz have a few tests coming up T^T. (on a side note i can't get gideon's new hermitcraft song out of my head. you guys should go give him some love it's on youtube. i think it’s called hollow throne, absolutely amazing.)


	4. Are you proud?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an fan poem? fan song? whatever you want to call it... for featherweight you guys should go check it out. it's by doctorsiren (it here on ao3 don't worry). she does youtube as well so yeah go give her a shout she's awesome. also these characters belong to her (except for mumbo he is a real person obviously) but the story and song is by me. i don't want any hate hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oki sorry for the late upload i had a few technical difficulties.........(i was mad that day) but here ya go this something new i wanted to try so leave your feedback. i love criticism.

_I have become, someone_

_That I don’t recognize anymore_

Mumbo stared out into the ocean. It was night and the other robots had gone to sleep. He stopped worrying if he got enough rest. That was a thing of the past. He wanted to make everyone proud of him, to prove to them that all the decisions he made was right. The tired hermit sighed sadly to himself. He was about to turn around when he caught his pale reflection on the glass. “Grum is probably right, I better shave” he said to himself fully knowing that he will not. Leaning his back against the glass he sank to the ground, pulling his knees towards him.

_Robots parts strewn on the floor_

_And barricaded the lift door_

_Built robots beyond compare_

_With bright blue eyes I’m caught in they’re stare._

He looked at the corridor he was in. There were metal pieces lying everywhere. He and the other robots would have to clean up the next day.

_Why? You ask, a question so small_

_Well listen to me as I drawl..._

The unshaved hermit with messy hair put his head down. He stared at the bandages wrapped around both his hands. He let out a nervous chuckle “what am I doing to myself?” A shuddering breath escapes him. “Why am I doing this to myself?” he didn’t need to ask the question. He knew what the answer was.

_Have I made you proud?_

_Even though I’m far away_

_Have I made you proud?_

_Even though I didn’t stay_

_Have I made you proud?_

Did he make the right decision when he left home? Was he going about this the right way?

_I don’t care if don’t get sleep_

_I don’t care if I weep_

_This is all I do now_

_Have I made you proud?_

“I think I should sleep” he thought to himself. But a reminder of the nightmares stopped him from going forward. He curled up into a ball and cried into himself. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

_People have come by_

_As I watched time fly_

_They’ve asked me to stop_

_But this is all I’ve got_

Xisuma stopped by and asked mumbo to take care of himself. But what he didn’t realize was that mumbo didn’t know what else to do. He was homesick, and going back home wasn’t the answer. He’d done enough damage and was afraid to do more

_So I build my bots to keep me company_

_Listening to their voices like a sweet symphony_

_I live for them and them for me_

_And I no longer miss my family_

Mumbo heard footsteps around the corner and quickly wiped his face on the sleeve of his lab coat. He looked around to find the source of the noise. He saw the familiar blue glow of grumbot’s eyes peek around the corner. “Dad, aren’t you going to sleep?” the robot asked, his face grim. “No sweetie.” Mumbo sighed. He didn’t want to actually say what he felt because he thought it would be a burden for everyone. Grumbot sat down next to mumbo and put his head on his shoulder.

_Stop you say, well that’s absurd_

_For in my plan that’s not preferred_

“I guess you’re not the only one with nightmares” grum laughed awkwardly. Mumbo pulled up his son and put him on his lap. Grum snuggled up closer to him. “Dad, why do you keep making robots? Aren’t we enough for you?” mumbo hugged his robot child tightly. “Grum, that’s not why I’m making them, I guess I just want everyone to be proud of me.” He stared of into the distance. Grumbot looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. The robot in the red sweater turned to look at his dad. “Are you mad at me, for visiting grian?” “No grum, I could never be” mumbo was never a great singer but he could come with tunes when he felt the need. Music was fascinating and it always cleared his mind if he felt upset.

_Have I made you proud?_

_Even though I pushed you away_

_Have I made you proud?_

_Even though I went astray_

Grumbot’s heart broke at this. He hated to see his father in tears. Mumbo sang through the tears. It helped him numb the pain a bit.

_Have I made you proud?_

_I have cut off all ties_

_Have I made you proud?_

_The real me is dead_

_I tried my best_

_I took up the test_

_And yet I failed_

_Became afraid and bailed_

“Dad...” grum attempted to reason with him. “You’re not a failure you’re awesome! You’ve built some incredible machines, you built me!” but mumbo wouldn’t hear of it he shook his head and let out a shuddering breath before continuing.

_Shut everyone out_

_Won’t let you in even if you scream and shout_

_What has happened to me?_

_I pray that this is all a dream_

_Yet I have something to ask_

_Before I finish my final task_

Mumbo stopped for a moment. He couldn’t prove himself, he realized that everything he did was wrong and now he lost everyone he cared about “Tell me grum honestly, Name one time where I made a good decision.” “Poultry man, you boosted dad’s confidence didn’t you?” grum answered hope in his eyes. “I made him a fake! Grum, I ruined him it was the worst thing ever!” mumbo’s voice broke at the word _fake._ The blue eyed robot curled up and cried intomumbo’s chest. The crying hermit holding the little robot in his arms, started to rock back and forth, trying to calm both of them down.

_Have I made you proud?_

_Even though I left home when I was just a pup_

_I’ve let myself go_

_But before I take my final bow_

_Let me ask you now_

_Have I made you proud?_

He sang the last few lines softly before falling asleep along with the little robot boy who hadn’t yet lost hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the actual poem last week and when i was writing it, i kinda was thinking about me in mumbo's perspective. i just want everyone to be proud of me so i try to the best at everything i do, but as you know if you do that you deal with stress. so welp here is something about school life (if you consider the poem only)


	5. For forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian streams on hermitcraft when a question pops up, “what happened between you and taurtis?” he didn’t want to answer the question so he sang a song instead.
> 
> here is a song-fic. the song is from the musical dear evan hansen, but the story is by me so i hope you like it. here isn't much action of sorts just fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay it's been so long. sorry had a rough week, but i'm all better now. okay i hope you enjoy this song-fic and also before i forget i wanna give a shout out to PsychoJellyfish for recommending this song to me and i absolutely loved playing with this topic. she writes stories as well her stories are up on ao3 (so go check them out as well)  
> anyway's on with the show!

Grian was feeling great. He had decided to mix things up a bit and stream on hermitcraft for fun. He had managed to get some grinding work done, and the stream felt pretty satisfied too. (Although there was a point when the chat started spamming “#FLAT EARTHERS” but he decided to shrug it off as they did settle down). 

He looked at the floating panel on his right side displaying the chat. They were in the shopping district next to the jobs board. grian asked the chat what they thought he should do. Some were saying saaaaaand! grinding, others were saying make the barge treasure hunt boxes hunt. But one comment n the chat stood out for grian.

**Xelquafan101: grian the sun is setting .why not chill by mumbo for mayor headquarters and watch the beautiful sunset for a while**.

“Hey xelqua you might be onto something here.” Grian exclaimed. Pulling out his rockets he shot off into the sky and glided towards the mayoral bot.

Grian landed gracefully on top of grumbot’s reality box. The sky was still a lovely shade of light blue, though the sun was hovering above the horizon. There were a few ooh’s and ah’s from the chat. The shopping district was a beautiful cluttered mess, but sometimes nature could beat the best of the hermit’s builds. The chaotic builder walked to the edge of the box and sat down, with his legs hanging over the edge. He breathed in and breathed out slowly, letting the sweet and salty smell of the ocean fill his lungs.

Then out of nowhere, he heard the sound of rockets being spammed. Grian turned around to see a windswept moustached friend walking towards him. “I couldn’t stay away from such a scenic beauty” exclaimed he man plopping down next to his friend “it is beautiful isn’t it? Thank you xelquafan that was a really good suggestion” grian spoke with an air of peace.

Bdubs and scar too joined the crew a while later. “As much as I hate not sleeping,” bdubs said with a shudder. “I think this time I’m gonna let it pass.” He smiled and sat down next to mumbo. Scar simply smiled and sat cross legged a little bit away from the edge. Tango and impulse, seeing the four chilling in the view decided to join them as well. “Yay slumber party!” sang tango. Impulse screwed his face up as though something was wrong. “What’s wrong impulse?” scar asked. “We need something but I can’t figure out what.” “Pillows?” tango chuckles and asks. “Oh I know, campfires!” grian said enthusiastically. He turned around and put two campfires at the centre of the huge box, while impulse put down a few logs as seats for the hermits.

Soon they were all giggling and laughing along with grians chat. Saying funny stories and laughing at each other’s weird impressions and jokes.

“Hey gri, can we ask the chat to ask us a few questions now?” mumbo suggested.

“Yeah, I think they’ll have a few weird questions to ask” chimed in tango.

“Okay let’s see... hmm okay impulse this one is for you. What is the weirdest smell you have smelled?” grian snickered at the last line. The hermits looked at impulse to see his ace turn so red you couldn’t distinguish it from the red in the sky.

“ooooh ladies and gents we have a secret coming out here!” tango said in a very ridiculous anchor show host voice. “Please do tell us the whole story fine sir”

Impulse smiled nervously and said. “Well you guys remember decked out right. Well I was running the game once and I found one of the named tagged ravagers in the forest. But for some weird reason he smelled liked soap and flowers it was the weirdest. I wanted to investigate, since I wasn’t doing so well on the run anyway, I decided to try and tackle the ravager. I think it was keralis’s cuddles. So I climbed a tree and tried jumping on him to smell him. But I ended up falling from the tree right in front of his face. And so when he tried chomping me to pieces, his nose tickled my nose and the smell from his nose was even weirder. It smelled like slime mixed with flowers and gunpowder. That was not a nice way to die.”

The hermits roared with laughter. “Oh, impy! I can’t keep you away from the love of your life! Maybe I’ll drop her at your base sometime” tango wheezed. This made impulse even redder and he punched tango in the arm “ow, fine I won’t bully you”

“Okay okay. Let’s move on” Grian said when the laughter had died down “oh here’s a good one. Mumbo, chat asks you, what weird food combinations do you enjoy? Oh no mumbo had a nasty liking for something weird.” grian wiggled his eyebrows at mumbo making him laugh. “Uh yeah I remember telling you gri, I have a weird liking for Indian food and once I tried this thing called chapatti which is made of wheat, with curd which is obtained from milk.”

“ehh yuck! Nope I tried that once! Never going back! How could you like that stuff?” tango said sticking out his tongue.

“Well I honestly quite enjoy it! It’s a really cool flavour.” Mumbo retaliated.

“Nobody but you dude would think that, like how you think that four rows of dirt looks cool” grian complacently.

The other hermits had lost it scar was now on the floor with his legs up in the air. Bdubs was sprawled on the log banging his hands in a fit of laughter. The other two boomers were on top of each other giggling like girls, while mumbo just sat there with an awkward smile, and red cheeks.

“Okay everyone settle down, I think we’ve embarrassed mumbo enough” the hermit in the red sweater snorted. Once he laughter had died down Mumbo noticed something in grian’s chat and looked over his friends shoulder and read it.

“Uhm grian?, many of your viewers are asking what happened to taurtis.” Mumbo read the chat and sat down.

Grian looked pale. He didn’t want to answer that. He’s been avoiding the question for so long and yet here it is. _Think grian think!_ He said to himself. Impulse saw how uncomfortable he felt talking about this on stream and so, he decided to rephrase the question. “Hey grian can you tell us a story about taurtis and you, one you’re wild adventures maybe?” grian breathed out a sigh of relief. _Thanks impulse. I owe you._ he whispered in his mind

“Actually I do have a story of me and taurtis that I think everyone would like. This was when we were in high school.” Grian said.

**_End of May or early June  
This picture-perfect afternoon we shared  
Drive the winding country road  
Grab a scoop at À La Mode  
And then we're there_ **

Me and taurtis once decided to go out, for fun. So we go for drive and we come across this really cool countryside by the sea. There were a few shops by there and so we decided to get ice-cream, since it was summer. Taurtis dropped his so we decided to share, well if you call him hogging most of the ice- cream sharing.” “I can relate” smiled impulse throwing a look tango’s way. Tango just shrugged.

**_An open field that's framed with trees  
We pick a spot and shoot the breeze  
Like buddies do  
Quoting songs by our favourite bands  
Telling jokes no one understands  
Except us two  
And we talk and take in the view_ **

“Taurtis thinks he’s the best joker, and so he kept joking with jokes from bubblegum wrappers. I had to put up with that for a really long time. In the end though, it was just nice hanging with a friend.” Grian smiled fondly, receiving some aww’s from the chat. “The place just looked so cool and calm. The field had trees and low grass to lie lazily on. So we both sat beneath a willow tree. There was a cool breeze.”

**_All we see is sky for forever  
we let the world pass by for forever  
feels like we could go on for forever this way,  
two friends on a perfect day_ **

The sky was a perfect blue, with fluffy clouds floating by lazily; we mostly make small talk to pass the time. taurtis got up and screamed “TAG” with a smile on his face. He raced of running through the trees. I obviously wanted to beat him and took off, though in the end we both didn’t win.”

**_We walk a while and talk about  
The things we'll do when we get out of school  
Bike the Appalachian trail or  
Write a book or learn to sail  
Wouldn't that be cool?_ **

“We didn’t do much after that just walked about and talked about the things we wanted to do in the future. He thought that being a bear in the future would be cool. Silly him.” Grian shook his head lovingly, feeling mesmerised by the memories. “aww that’s adorable” mumbo said smiling sweetly. Grian returned the smile

**_There's nothing that we can't discuss  
Like girls we wish would notice us but never do  
He looks around and says to me  
"There's nowhere else I'd rather be"  
And I say, "me too"_ **

“we talk about our crushes, which person at school we hate and of course we talk about games and servers cause that’s what we were into. At one point as we both were staring off into space he looks at me and says, ‘dude you know i really like you as my friend we should do this more often’ to which I reply ‘me too’.” Grian is beaming now his face as bright as the sun dancing on the horizon. “He suggests that we play over by the cliff ace which overlooked the seashore, and takes off. I follow him at a slower pace. He stops and looks over the edge. as i reach the place where he is standing, I see this beautiful sunset the clouds are cotton candy pink, and I think that is one of the most beautiful sceneries I have ever seen.”

**_And we talk and take in the view  
We just talk and take in the view_ **

**_All we see is sky for forever  
We let the world pass by for forever  
Feels like we could go on for forever this way, this way_ **

**_All we see is light for forever  
'Cause the sun shines bright for forever  
Like we'll be alright for forever this way  
Two friends on a perfect day_ **

Grian looks at his fellow hermits, who all have a look of serenity on their faces. An idea hits him. He decides to sing one of his favourite songs to complete the story. And so without warning he clears his throat and gives his best.

**_And there he goes  
Racing toward the tallest tree  
From far across the yellow field I hear him calling, "follow me" there we go  
Wondering how the world might look from up so high_ **

**_One foot after the other  
One branch then to another  
I climb higher and higher  
I climb 'til the entire  
Sun shines on my face_ **

“Wow gri, I didn’t know you had such a lovely voice!” scar complimented.

“Dude you don’t know a lot of things about me. Like what do you think I’m gonna do with all of your diamonds?” grian says winking an eye.

“Hey!” The H.E.P members shout. “Wow I’m glad I’m not part of any cult or resistance or protection group” mumbo sighs putting his hands behind his head. The chat started spamming quotes from both sides of the war. This made grian laugh heartily

“Okay okay settle down dudes, let’s hear the rest of the story grian” tango says tango laughed as he spoke. Grian picks up from where he left off.

**_And I suddenly feel the branch give way  
I'm on the ground  
My arm goes numb  
I look around  
And I see him come to get me  
He's come to get me  
And everything's okay_ **

“Yeah it wasn’t great after that, we tried racing up an oak tree but sadly i stopped at a weak branch and it broke. The fall wasn’t big but I landed on my left arm. The pain was horrid” grian chuckled nervously holding his arm. The hermits had mixed expressions of sorrow and pity. “But it was okay because taurtis came to cheer me up. And that was the sweetest thing he did for me.”

**_All we see is sky for forever  
We let the world pass by for forever  
Buddy, you and I for forever this way, this way_ **

“so did you hurt yourself badly?” bdubs asked.

“it wasn’t bad but i couldn’t move it for a week. Thank fully I had someone to take me to he hospital. But i have to admit, taurtis’s jokes sounded funny after that.” Grian laughed out his words and the hermits joined. Grian took a deep breath and sang the last few lines.

**_All we see is light  
'Cause the sun burns bright  
We could be alright for forever this way  
Two friends  
True friends  
On a perfect day_ **

It was a lovely evening on the hemitcraft server. A few hermits bunched together on a building with campfires with a boy singing songs about a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want ya'll to know i may not upload for awhile here on this book cuz i wanna work on my two other books for hermitcraft. so i'll see ya later byeeeeeee. (also sorry if there are any error's i'm in a bit of a hurry)


	6. just an announcement of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sadly it must be done...

i know... i know...... you guys are expecting a chapter on this book and it's been quite awhile since i uploaded in this book..... (i had been uploading a few chapters on "the shadow of hermitcraft" which explains why it's been so long since i updated this book)  
but... as sad as it is to say so.... i.... i don't think a small two week break is gonna help.... and technically it wasn't a frikin break it was break from online stuff so i could study. i was busy up till two weeks prior because of exams... (and tho it was online my head and body hurts from sleeping late and waking early in the morning to cram studying) my life went into helter-skelter mode and i still haven't come out of it...   
yes you may have seen me commenting on other peoples work and all but that was to make sure i don't go insane from swallowing all my books and vomiting it all on my exam paper over and over again. my ADHD has taken a huge toll on me and i seem to be feeling really less motivated to do any of the works i plan on doing. which sadly includes story writing....   
there are multiple reasons i'm doing this but i'll name a few (cause i'm really tired)   
  
1\. as aforementioned my ADHD has started to take a huge toll on me and i've lost all hope in being able to fully concentrate on one thing.

  
2\. I've been feeling like i have to create content for you guys and not do it out of my own free will... and every content creator knows that if you start feeling like this you have to take a break...

3\. I've been feeling pressured from school and now i'm losing interstin studying as well... (not trying to sound narcissistic but,) thats not good cause i'm a relatively good student...

4\. I've feel like i'm not uploading good enough content for you guys and all my works look rushed... everytime i try to write something in a way my mind makes it, it doesn't exactly come out right on paper (or in this case a screen)

5\. i get demotivated fast cause of my ADHD and so it goes for my stories poems drawings and what not.

6\. i know some of you will probably go like "no we really like your content" and "what your doing is fine we appreciate your works" but they don't matter if i don't take it to heart right? it's not our fault its just me being slightly.... whats the word... i just-i wasn't able to accept appreciation. i dunno why that is and trust me it's not your fault don't feel bad. 

7\. i feel like i'm not good enough for all of you guys and that sort of sends me into panic attack mode while i'm writing. my brain is weird and wired differently. i may have to get help to that's not really an option for me.

i guess the words to describe all of this is..... i'm burned out.... i'm so burned out i feel like i shouldn't even be here making content for you guys. i don't know why i feel like this out of the blue but it is what it is i guess. you would not believe the goofy smile i had on my face when i hit twenty kudos on this book (which isn't much but definitely appreciated <3) but now that i have.... i feel like i should put more effort into my work. which is why i have decided to do a few things...

i have two (maybe three) choices and well not all of them are good.

firstly i may take a break for awhile cause i'm tired a month maybe two till i get back into the swing of things cause my anxiety is ready to throw me into a world of paranoia and fear. it maybe awhile before i start again, or it maybe just a few weeks. depends on how i'm feeling

secondly what i coud do is....i'm not taking a huge break or anything no... it's just that even if i finish a chapter or a story for any of the two books i'm not gonna upload till i'm really satisfied with what i have written. which sounds like you may not see me upload for a really long time. i'll do my best to be a little quick about it (tho like i said i don't want to rush what i write) i'll still respond to what you guys

the third one is not great. but don't worry this may not even happen. (emphasis on the may) i might have to quit my idea of writing fan-fictions. or move on to another one. (but i don't think i could ever get bored of hermicraft, no :D) if i do this then i will come back or atleast try to finish shadow of hermitcarft and upload one last story on this book. but this will only happen if the first two options don't work. and yes i know i have been on this fandom for a very short amount of time but i've lost interest in writing now and well... my mind isn't working properly i guess...

so yeah this is small goodbye for now. this hurts my heart badly cause writing stories, poems and fictions is a dream for me and it finally came true. but sadly even good things don't last forever. i'm gonna be doing the second thing that i spoke about earlier (writing but not uploading until satisfied with result) cause i still have a tiny spark of interest to write my ideas so keep your hopes up i may come back.i really appreciate all the love you guys have given me and all and i really appreciate it if you guys talked to me. i'm ready to answer to all of your questions so feel free to shoot me. but yeah this is goodbye for a bit. i love you guys so much keep ya hopes up.

love- Gale <3


	7. my final goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sad as it is this is for real. i can't keep up.....

hey everyone.... i'm back here to give a goodbye. i can't really write fanfictions anymore. at first when i entered i thought it would be cool to show ya'll my ideas, but now I've lost all interest. i'm really sorry i can't write anymore. i don't think i can complete any of the other stories either so i'm giving them to you guys who are interested. i'll write all my ideas in a separate book each chapter will contain the idea of a story. some are more vague than others though,i hope you have a nice time writing them. just don't forget to credit me if you're gonna use them.i'll talk about them in detail when the book comes out. also shadow of hermit craft is up for use. i have a few vague ideas on how the story proceeds and ends, and i'll give hem to you but in all honesty i don't think i can complete it. you can change up the way it is written if you want. please let me know before you take the story ideas tho. i'm sorry for the messy writting i'm darn tired today. but yeah this is goodbye i hope you had fun reading my stories but now it's time to bid adieu. thank you for reading o/

\------Gale_Playz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s sorry about the weird writing. i was kinda in a hurry


End file.
